The Last Goodbye
by Gymnast204
Summary: What happens when Daisy has to reap George's sister?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Like Me, or it's characters. They belong to MGM.

Reviews: Love 'em. But please understand this is my first ever fic!!)

Daisy entered the little waffle house, she had come in early that day, Rube's orders. She spotted Rube in a booth near the centre of the room. He was alone. She walked over and sat to down in the seat opposite him. He was looking sadly at the post-it in his hand. She frowned, he barley acknowledged her entrance. What could be bothering him?

"Rube?"

"Hello Daisy. Can I buy you some breakfast?"

"No, thank you, I had something before I left. Rube, why did you call me in early?"

"Does George know where you are?"

"No she was still sleeping when I left. I never told her, why?"

"Because it's best she doesn't know. Can you promise me that Daisy?"

Daisy grew more and more curious of what Rube was getting at. Who was on that post-it that was so important? Why is it such a secret?

"Rube?"

"I'm sorry to say I can't take this post-it. I have others. You cannot tell her Daisy."

"Who is it?"

"Take a look"

Daisy took the post-it, she hesitantly looked at the name. R. Lass, 555 Princeport Ave, ETD 3:20pm.

Daisy looked at it in horror and put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Rube, is this her-"

"Yes it is. George's sister is going to die today."

"Oh no. Rube, someone has to tell her. She is only going to read it in the paper. Wouldn't it be better if she found out from us?"

"No! Because she will fuck things up! I know her. She will do everything in her power to disrupt the natural order of things. People die. There is nothing we can do about it!"

"But can we tell her _after _her sister dies?"

"Only after."

Rube gathered up his things and stood up.

"I have things to do. Remember what I said Daisy."

And with that he left, leaving Daisy sitting at the booth with the post-it in her hand.

A/N: sorry about the cliffie. Will add more if I get enough reveiws!

This is my fist fan fiction! Please tell me what you thought.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dead Like Me, and most likely never will.

Summary: George finds out about Daisy's appointment. Things unfold.

Reviews: I like reviews. Good, bad or indifferent.

Authors Note: This isn't a Daisy/George fic. More a Daisy/George friendship.

Daisy walked into the house, hung up her white jacket, and went into the kitchen. She put her purse, with the post-it inside, on the table. She walked to George's room. The door was open. She looked in at her sleeping roommate. 'She looks so peaceful' Daisy thought. 'I'm sorry I can't change things for you Georgia....'

George woke up. She looked at her clock. 11:00am it read.

"Goddamn it!. Rube's gonna kill me."

She drove her red car to the waffle house. Everyone was there except Mason, but that's Mason for you.

"Nice of you to join us Peanut."

"I'm sorry Rube, I slept in."

"I'm not mad. Did I sound angry to you?"

"Yes. No? I don't know! Fuck!"George yelled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't they?" said Roxy.

Before she could reply with a sarcastic remark, Mason came in and took a seat next to George.

"Hey there Georgie"

"Don't call me that."

Mason looked taken back a bit but didn't say anything else.

"So what are the assignments today Rube?" George asked.

"One for you" he said as he gave one to Roxy.

"And one for you" he said as he gave one to Mason.

Rube closed his book of post-its and tucked it away.

"What about me? And Daisy?" George asked.

"You don't have one. And I gave Daisy her post-it already."

"Why don't I have one?"

"Because you don't have one. Now, I'd love to stay and chat peanut but I have a 12:30 appointment on the other side of town."

"Yeah but why don't I have one?!"

"The man said you don't have a post-it. Leave it the fuck at that!" said Roxy as she got up and left.

"Bloody fuck! This is only in 20 minutes Rube!"

"Then hurry" Rube replied.

Rube signalled for Kiffany, the waitress to come over to their booth.

"Anything you want?" she asked.

"Yes please. Can you order my friend a carrot muffin toasted with butter?"

"Yes. I can. Anything else with the muffin?"

"No thanks Kiffany that will be all."

"See you later Peanut. Enjoy your day off."

Rube got up and left leaving Daisy and George in the booth. George looked at Daisy, she was staring into her coffee, not really looking at it.

"Daisy?" she asked softly. "Daisy!"

Daisy looked up at George.

"Yes Georgia?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what your problem was."

"Nothing."

"Where's your post-it?"

"Did it this morning."

"Who was it?"

"Don't remember.

"Bullshit."

"Just leave me alone. Ok Georgia?!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

With that, Daisy got up and left. George, puzzled, stared after her.

George left for home. Days off meant there was nothing to do. Nothing to do meant sitting around all day and watching television. George went into the kitchen to grab some chips. She put the bag of chips on the table, then went to look for some pop. As she walked to the table again. A corner of yellow paper sticking out of Daisy's purse caught her eye. She looked at it. 'Is that a post-it?' she thought. 'I thought Daisy said she did her reap this morning.'

George took the post-it out and looked at it.

"Holy shit!!"

A/N: haha! I know. Another cliffie. More to shortly come! Please R&R!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything it all belongs to MGM..except for the story.

George stared at the post-it in shock. Her only sister, was now a name on a post-it. She was going to die. Today. Georgia could only stare. She knew there was nothing to change it. She felt numb. And angry. Why wasn't she told? Why didn't Rube tell her? Why didn't Daisy tell her? It was 12:00pm. Her sister was going to die in a little more than three hours and she was powerless to stop it from happening. George walked up to her room and waited.

An hour later, Daisy came home.

"Georgia? Are you home?"

Daisy got no response. She shrugged and went into the kitchen, she opened her purse and looked for her post-it. She couldn't find it.

"Oh no. Georgia?!"

Daisy went upstairs to George's room. She knocked on the door.

"Georgia? Georgia are you in there?"

"The door's open." came the reply.

Hearing the tone in which she said it, Daisy's suspicions were confirmed. 'What do I do now?' she thought. Hesitantly, she went into the room. She found George lying on the bed with the post-it in her hand.

"When were you going to tell me Daisy?"

"Well, I couldn't-"

"When!?"

"Georgia, Rube said-"

"Fuck what Rube said! You could have told me anyways!"

She was yelling now. The emotional wall she had built, was beginning to crumble.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I -"

"Then why the didn't you?"her tone had grown soft now. Daisy could barely hear her. "My sister. My only sister. Is going to die. Why couldn't you tell me that?" she started to cry.

Daisy sat down on the bed and put an arm around the distraught teenager. It broke her heart to see George like this. She too used to have a sister, and knew how George must have felt when she looked at that post-it.

"I'm so sorry Georgia. I really wanted to tell you, believe me. But Rube said not to. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."A tear slid down her own cheek as she said this.

"Daisy. When you _do_ reap her......"

"Yes Georgia?"

"Can I come? To say goodbye?"

"Yes. Well Georgia, I think we should get some lunch. It's almost 1:30."

"Whatever."

A/N: what do you think? More to be added shortly. Don't forget to review!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: same as before. I own nothing(darn!) MGM owns Dead Like Me and it's characters.

They went to the waffle house. Rube was sitting in their usual booth. They sat down with him. George avoided eye contact with him, at the moment she was pissed with him for not telling her about Reggie.

"Something wrong peanut?"

"Didn't I tell you before not to call me that?"

"Sorry George. Just asking what was wrong."

"Why do you care anyways?"

Rube looked at Daisy. Daisy quickly looked back to the menu in her hand.

"Would someone please enlighten me to the situation, if you don't mind?" Rube said.

"Georgia...found the post-it, Rube."

He sighed.

"I didn't leave it out where she could find it Rube. It was in my purse!"

"When I told you not to tell her, I would have thought you would have been a little more responsible for something like this. Especially you Daisy. I don't have time for this. I'll see you both tomorrow."

With that he got up and left.

"What the fuck was he worried about that I knew? That I would try to stop it? I wouldn't! I don't want my sister's soul to rot!"

"I know Georgia. He just get's so weird about these kinds of things. You know that."

"Yeah. I guess."

Kiffany came over and took their orders. Minutes later, she came back with two plates of french fries. At 2:30, they got up and left. They walked onto Princeport Ave. George looked at her watch. It was 3:10. She took a deep breath. It still hadn't really sunk in that her that her sister had only 10 minutes left. A bus full of students pulled up to the bus stop, where a handful of students piled out.

"Do you see her yet Georgia?"

George scanned the group of students. She spotted Reggie standing. Waiting for her drive.

"Odd." said George.

"What's odd?"

"Reggie never takes the bus. Mom usually picks her up from school."

"Where is she?"

"She is standing next to that telephone pole, wearing the purple jacket"

"Ok. Lets go. Hide your watch Georgia."

Daisy and George walked over to Reggie. George put the hand with her watch on it behind her back.

"Excuse me sweetie." Daisy said to Reggie. "Do you have the time?"

"Umm, no. sorry. I didn't wear a watch today."

She looked at George.

"Hey I know you. You came to my house before.. I have seen you around my house a lot..who are you?"

"She's a friend of mine. That's a really pretty necklace you have sweeite." said Daisy.

"Thanks. It was my sisters."

A silver car honked it horn across the street. Clancy Lass sat behind the wheel.

"Oh. My drive's here. I got to go. Bye."

"Bye sweetie. You take care."

Daisy patted Reggie on the shoulder, taking her soul. Reggie ran across the road not looking. She didn't see that speeding car until it was too late. George had to hold on to Daisy to keep from collapsing. Daisy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"George?" said a voice from behind them.

George and Daisy turned around. It was Reggie.

"Reggie!"

Reggie and George embraced. Reunited once more.

"I knew it was you George! I knew it..but.....why aren't you in heaven?"

"I'm a grim reaper Reggie. You know when Daisy patted you on the shoulder?"

"Yeah."

"Well she took your soul..well....more like detached it from your body, so that when you died, you didn't feel any pain."

"Died?"

Reggie looked over at her father. He was crying, trying to resuscitate her body.

"Oh. That's me?"

"Yes, Reggie. It is."

"Well what happens now? Do I become a grim reaper like you?"

"No. You move on."

"To where?"

"I don't know. I'm still waiting to find out."

"Will you come with me?"

"I wish I could." tears welled up in her eyes.

Behind them, bright lights formed. It was the lake by their cottage they used to visit in the summer.

"It's time to go now Reggie."

Reggie started towards the lights.

"Reggie?"

Reggie stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister."

Reggie smiled.

"It's ok. George"

"I love you Reggie. I always have."

"I love you too George."

Reggie ran towards the lights. She disappeared within them. The last time George ever saw her little sister. George turned away and started to cry. Daisy came over to her. Her eyes were red. She had been crying too.

"I'll never see her again Daisy."

"Your lucky Georgia."

"Why?"

"Because at least you got to say a last goodbye."

A/N: this is the end. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
